Deceiving Rose
by LunarRose73
Summary: Tenten's best friend is supposed to be hooking Tenten up with the guy of her dreams for the school's upcoming dance, but it turns out that he asked her friend out instead. Tenten is left to try and see past the beauty of the rose and discover the thorns.
1. the drawing

**This is my first attempt at a highschool romacne story with all that drama and all that good stuff, so if it's weird it's probably 50 percent chance because the writer is weird and 50 percent chance because the writer has never written something like this.**

**Ok well this is told in Tenten's perspective and goes on how she was pricked by the thorn of a rose. So enjoy!**

It was just another normal day of school for me. Woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and the headed off to school. It was an 'A' day, so I knew I was going to like today's classes.

Ok let me explain how my school works, we have block scheduling, consisting of 'A' days and 'B' days, and on each day we have four classes, each about an hour and a half long. Yeah, weird, I know. But the advantage is that I have an extra day to do homework.

Well my day was going great I had class with one of my best friends, Sakura, and as for the rest of the day it went pretty much uneventful, but still good. That is till later that evening.

Later that evening I got a call from Sakura. I had been eagerly awaiting this call, you see Sakura knows of my crush on Neji and she promised me that she would try to get Neji to go with me to the upcoming dance. And earlier today she told me she had to tell me something and that she'd call me, so as you can see I'm very eager for this call.

"Hey! How have you been?" I answered the phone.

"Hey, I'm good." Sakura said uneasy. Her uneasiness sent one million and one thoughts threw my head, most of them centering around the lines of 'oh my god, no. she told him about my crush and he said no.'

"Um, Tenten? I have to three way someone so they can tell you something. Is that ok with you?" Sakura continued, I felt relieved, for some reason I thought that she was only worried about getting me mad for three-waying someone, it's not like that extra dime or whatever it was mattered.

"Oh! Sure go on! I don't mind at all, it won't really matter." I replied.

"Um, ok. I'll be right back." Sakura said as she dialed the number and then connected them all together.

"Hello?" another voice said that I knew only so well, it was Neji. My heart pounded could this be it! Is he going to ask me out!? I was so unaware of what to say, I was so full of hope, I was so foolish.

"Hi!" I said, "Sakura said you had something to say to me?"

"Oh, yeah. I guess I'm supposed to tell you that I'm going to the dance with Sakura?" Neji said those words and my heart stopped all together, I could have sworn that I had died, or at least gone through a torture that was beyond humane.

"O-oh. Um ok. Well um con-congratulations I guess." I managed to get out barely. I couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, I just wanted it all to end right there, someone to yell that it was all a joke, but no one did.

"Tenten let me explain..." Sakura said sensing my shock.

"No, don't. I have to go." I said hanging up before anyone could say anything else. I just stood there for a few moments before realization dawned on me, and then I just wanted to fall down and cry, and cry I did, I cried every tear that could have possibly been in my body plus more.

How could she do that to me? How could Sakura, my best friend, do that to me? I didn't understand how someone can could do that to someone else. It wasn't right! It's just plain evil. It was a fatal wound that I was unsure that I'd ever be able to heal from.

After a while I got up and stopped crying telling myself that crying was only a sign of weakness and that it wouldn't help me at all. I had to show that I was strong, to show Sakura that she couldn't affect me, to show Neji that I didn't care about it and to hide my feelings from him, and to make sure that no one knew of my crush so that I wouldn't have to feel anymore embarrassment for my stupidity.

I then took a shower and prepared for the next day. Tomorrow I would not cry or show that I was hurting inside because no one needed to know about my pain. No tomorrow I should only wear a smile.

The next day I decided that I needed to avoid Sakura at all costs, which wouldn't be too hard since she wasn't in any of my classes today and we weren't in the same homeroom.

As I walked to my locker when I heard my name, I turned over to see Temari at her locker taking out a few books and shutting it.

"Hey." I said as I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Temari asked full of concern.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I said putting on a smile, but she could see clearly threw my smile.

"Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong. Now come on and tell me." She said as we began to walk to my locker which was close to hers.

"Well, um, sigh You know how Sakura was going to get Neji to go to the dance with me?" I said in a whisper so only she could hear.

"Oh, no!" Temari said in a almost pained whisper like she knew exactly what was coming next. Temari also knew of my crush on Neji and was also friends with Sakura.

"Well, um, yeah so Sakura called me last night and also had Neji on the line and, um, he told me that he was going to the dance with Sakura. So...yeah." I said with a smile filled with sadness that was laughing at the irony of it all.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Temari said while giving me a hug, trying to comfort me. While most people thought of Temari as being hyper and crazy or how ever you wish to put it, I knew her better than that. I knew that she could be very caring about her friends and siblings, and it was very hard to fool her when you weren't feeling good, especially if you happen to have known her as long as I have.

"I can't believe that she did that! I feared that something like this would happen. I'm sorry. You know I'm here right?"

"Yeah, thanks. But don't worry about it, I'll be fine." I said trying to pull on a smile.

"No you won't, you don't have to be tough all of the time, cry if you feel like crying, laugh when you feel like laughing, throw a tantrum when you upset. But don't lie to me." Temari whispered low enough that I almost didn't catch it as she walked to her homeroom for announcements.

The rest of the day seemed to just get worst from there. Classes were horrible and it seemed that the world was out to get me. All I could see every time I turned around was two people who loved each other. Oh how I envied them all!

I also spent the rest of the day playing dodge 'ems. I was constantly on the look out for both Sakura and Neji. It wasn't to hard until third period, where Neji was in my class, but luckily I sat across the room, far enough away from him for me.

Finally fourth period came around and I was able to get away from Neji, I bolted out of the classroom and to my next class which was art.

Art is my favorite class, it is the whole reason that I liked B days, it is my escape from the world. My teacher is Sasori, he's pretty cool, but the best teacher is Deidara, the ceramics teacher next door. He often comes over to chat with Sasori but that usually ended up in a sqabble about what art was.

Today happened to be one of those lucky days where Deidara came over just before our class got there and the argument had already began so it was a free period to do what every we wanted as long as it was art related. I went to my seat and got a piece of paper along with a box of charcoal pencils and began to draw.

At first I didn't know what to draw then I decided to start drawing how I felt in the form of various objects laying around the room.

I finished the picture when there wasn't really anything else I could think of to squeeze into the small space left.

"Wow! T-tenten that's amazing!" I heard a small voice say behind me. I turned around to see Hinata, she was my friend and also neji's cousin but they didn't get along so well so I didn't have to worry much.

"Oh, thanks." I replied to her comment. Then I took a good long look at what I had drew for the first time. The paper was filled with numerous varieties of plants, all of which could be found around the room, and in the center of the paper there was a rose. The rose stood out the most because it was so beautiful, so full of life it was the light in the darkness, it was so soft and genteel looking but there was one thing different about this rose it had thorns, not just any old thorns either these thorns were sharper than any thorn that was ever found, these thorns also looked deadly, like they held a poison inside of them. The rose also looked like it was the only healthy plant there, like it was taking up all the light and leaving the other plants to wilt and wither away.

"T-tenten are you...are you all right? You seem out of it." Hinata asked me. I looked at her and could see that she was worried, I didn't like to worry my friends, it hurt me more.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine! Just having one of those days. You know." I said throwing on a smile.

"Um, ok. But if something is bothering you, you can tell me." Hinata said as the announcements came on telling various clubs and activities which ones were one and which ones were canceled.

"Thanks but I have go now. See you later." I said rolling up my picture since it was sorta large.

I was hoping to just be able to leave and go home but nope, Sasori cam in and say that my picture rolled up and asked to see it, I had no choice but to show it to him and wait for his advice which could take a while since Sasori was a man of few words. And then to make maters worse, Deidara came in and saw Sasori looking at my picture so he decided to take a look, at least if he voiced is idea it was quickly said.

"Wow!! This is wonderful! It looks like the rose is so beautiful yet so sinister! Like it's suffocating all the other plants." Deidara exclaimed upon studying the picture.

"But look at this Tiger Lily in the corner. It might be the darkest colored but it is also strong even though it appears to have lost a petal or two." Sasori added, secretly shocking me since that was probably the fastest response I've ever gotten from him on a piece of art. I liked to think that he liked to over analyze things, especially art.

"Um, I don't want to seem rude, but do you think I could go now? I just want to get home." I spoke up after a little bit.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. Tenten, how about I frame this for you? It seems to mean a lot, and I don't mean to you but about you and it looks like it was drawn with your heart not you mind, so it's even better." Sasori offered me. I don't think that he's ever offered anyone something like this. I face must have shown my confusion because he went on to say "I only offer to frame anything that I find is beyond the grade and is true art."

"And since this is an explosion of emotions it's true are!" Deidara popped in.

"No art is not an explosion, are is..." Sasori began to say but I cut him off.

"Um, ok I'd like it if you framed it, but I have to go now." I said putting on a smile so I could get out of there faster and go home.

After a quick stop at my locker I was on my way home. Once I was home I just laid on my bed wondering what I should do. I just didn't feel like doing anything, just laying there. After a bit the phone rang and when I say the caller-ID I saw that it was Hyuuga. Immediately my heart began to pound and I could swear my breathing picked up, I was so scared, so embarrassed, so hopeful.

I went and picked up the phone and asked " Hello?"

**ok well there's chapter one I don't feel like writing any more right now.**

**Oh and also I'd like to say that this is for my friend, she doesn't have an account but her story helped to inspire my story because she went through something similar but only the first part the rest of this I have to make up on my own so REVIEW!!!! please! **


	2. the nightmare

**Oh my goosh! I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten!! Thank you all!! It makes my happy!!! I truly thought that no one would like this! So thank you so much!**

**Alright on with the story.**

"T-tenten? It's me Hinata." Hinata said over the phone. How could I have gotten my hopes up so high. I was crazy to think that Neji would be calling me. I know that it's Sakura he likes. But maybe there was a hope inside of me that last night was all just a dream, a nightmare to be precise, but to my dismay, it wasn't.

"Oh! Hi! Didn't recognize you." I said with false smile on my face and in my voice.

"Oh, Tenten! I'm so sorry! I just heard that neji was going to the dance with Sakura! I feel so bad for you!!" Hinata said with pity in her voice.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter to me. Why should you be sorry?" I said trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Oh, but I know that you liked him and that Sakura was supposed to hook you two up! It's terrible! I can't help but feel sorry for you!" Hinata said bluntly but I knew that she didn't mean to be it's just how she is when she's in a huff. She normally is shy but if she's in one of her huffs she was blunt. But I could never hold it against her, she's just to cute!

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. So is there anyone who you want to take you to the dance? Has anyone asked?" I said sounding as enthusiastic as I could trying desperately to switch the topic from me.

"We-well, um, there is- there is this o-one guy I-I like." Hinata said stuttering beyond her normal limit with friends meaning that she must really like this guy, and if I was right I knew exactly who she liked.

"So what's his name?" I asked thinking that if I got Hinata talking then I'd be able to forget my problems.

"Its-its...Naruto." Hinata said and I could definitely hear a blush in her voice.

"So is he showing any interest in you? " I asked.

"Um, I don't think so, well, he notices me, but not like it's any different from how he treats the other girls in school." Hinata said.

"Ah, well don't worry about it! I'm sure it'll be fine." I said.

"Oh Tenten I'm sorry I have to go! Hinabi needs the phone. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Hinata siad.

"Bye" I hung up the phone and sat on my bed. I was happy for Hinata, she found a guy that she liked and I knew that Naruto was a good guy, he wouldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally anyways. I just hope that Hinata doesn't end up in a situation like mine.

Oh how that reminds me of how pathetic I am. I don't understand what had happened, one side of me wanted to think that Neji just happened to like Sakura, but there was this other side that thought, that believed, that Sakura was edging him on. That side had more reason then the other one. I mean what else could there have been. Sakura was trying to hook us up but ended up flirting with him and probably never mentioned me much. Actually how do you hook someone up with your friend when all you do is talk to them on the phone every night. The math didn't add up.

Another thought then hit me, I knew, or thought, that Sakura wasn't the type of person to try and steal everything from someone just because she felt threatened, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't like me and just wanted to cause me problems.

All this was driving me crazy! I shouldn't think like that about her. It's not right, even if she was like that I didn't want to sink to her level if so. I gave up trying to figure it all out and went to sleep.

_I was standing in a field that green grass cut short. I looked out all around me to see that it was dark and the only light was coming from something on the ground a little ways away from me. What ever it was it sent out a pure white light that seemed to draw me in. I walked closer, curious as to what this light was coming from. Wondering what could be able to give off such an inviting glow, such a friendly glow that was as soft as it was pure. _

_Soon I was close enough to see that it rose, a beautiful, light pink, almost white, rose. Its petals were full and its leave were lush green. It was in full bloom and it looked so innocent. _

_I continued to walk closer, drawn to the rose by and unknown force. Maybe it was the rose's intoxicating fragrance that drew me in, I don't know. But as I continued to get closer I noticed a figure on the ground. It looked to be asleep but I wasn't sure. I cast a full glance at the figure on the ground, for the first time, before I was too distracted by the rose to look. _

_I became stone-still once I realized who I was looking at. I breath caught in my lungs, my heart began to beat faster. It was Neji and something wasn't right. I looked closer and saw that he wasn't breathing, he was not asleep. I also saw that there was blood on the ground. I saw that his hand was stretched out towards the rose, as if he had tried to grab it. I then adverted my eyes to the roes and saw a small pool of blood on the ground. I looked closer at the rose and saw the thorns. They were sharper than knives and they were stained with blood. _

_I noticed a figure walk up on the other side of the rose. I looked up to see Sakura, her face was illuminated by the soft glow of the rose. She looked so sweet, and innocent, so pure, almost sinister. _

_I cried out to her to help Neji, I yelled at her to not get too close to the rose. But all I said went unheard, or that's how it seemed. No. She heard me she just looked at me. I then yelled at her again to help Neji and she looked down to where I was pointing. A smile then crept onto her face, it was an angelic smile, so endearing, so cordial, but I swear it hid the devil then I could think she said "come" to me. She extended her hand out to me. I looked at her in horror. _

"_Help him!!" I bellowed, frustrated that she wasn't doing anything._

_Her sweet smile faded and she looked at me her eyes turning cold as stone and a hatred building in them that was so different from what she was a second ago. The light from the rose began to fade until it was no more. I looked down to see that the rose was no longer the beautiful flower that it once was. Now it was something beyond words, something so hideous and foul, with a aura of pure hatred and atrocity. All the petals had wilted and all the leaves had turned black, it was no longer a flower but a weed, a weed with thorns as large as but sharper than knives. _

_I didn't think I just turned around and ran, I ran as fast as I could trying to get away from the vile thing that had suddenly sprung its roots out to get me. I tried running as fast as possible but it felt as if I was running threw water. Eventually I couldn't run any more and I collapsed. I thought it would be the end of me but then I saw a light shining from near by. I don't know what happened but some how I mustered up enough strength to walk over to the source of the light. _

_I came upon another flower but this one was different, it was a Tiger Lily, just like the one in my picture. It was missing a petal but it was still healthy and it gave off a glow, no it was stronger than a glow, something more powerful yet safe. I felt like nothing could hurt me here by this flower. _

_But then all of a sudden the roots from the weed from earlier came and attacked the flower. I screamed out in shock, I tried to pull off the roots but all in vain, for I only cut myself on their thorns. My hands were bleeding and I felt that I could no longer help the flower. _

_The roots then let go of the flower and came after me again they wrapped me and began to strangle me. I couldn't breath, and my screams couldn't be heard. _

I shot up out of bed, inhaling deeply. I was in a cold sweat and I was shaking, and not because I was cold. I tried to remember what I dreamt about and immediately wished that I hadn't. The dream was horrible, it wasn't a dream really but a nightmare. It was a nightmare of which I didn't understand.

I looked over to my clock to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. I laid back down and tried to sleep again but sleep didn't come easy, but at least it came, but this time it came along without any more dreams.

**Sorry it's short but it's all I wanted to put for right now. I hope you like it and thanks again to all those who have reviewed!**


	3. a frindly date

**Ok so here we are with the third chapter! Yay!**

* * *

**OK so here's a recap! **

I shot up out of bed, inhaling deeply. I was in a cold sweat and I was shaking, and not because I was cold. I tried to remember what I dreamed about and immediately wished that I hadn't. The dream was horrible. It wasn't a dream really but a nightmare. It was a nightmare of which I didn't understand.

I looked over to my clock to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. I laid back down and tried to sleep again but sleep didn't come easy, but at least it came, but this time it came along without any more dreams.

* * *

**Onward with the story now!**

I went to school that day feeling tired. Last night's sleep seemed to have an opposite effect on me, instead of making me feel rested it had made me feel as if I had run an all night marathon.

I made it to my locker and began to take out my books for the day when Temari came up behind me and poked my back while saying "Boo!"

"Hey Temari." I said as I turned my head to look at her.

"Hello!" she said in a singsong voice. There was nothing to be suspicious of since this was how she normally was in the morning, opposite of the rest of the world, happy and hyper, that is until first period then she's tired and groggy till lunch when she's hyper again. She's unpredictable.

"So Tenten, are we still planning to go out to dinner before the dance? Or do you want someone else to?" Temari asked me. That's right I almost forgot about what we were going to do for the dance. We were planning on going to dinner before hand with a bunch of friends then to the dance then to glow-bowling. I was to plan dinner and Temari said she'd handle glow bowling.

"Oh yeah, I've been looking at some restaurants with my mom. How does Gaberelle's (**a/n this is a fictional restaurant couldn't think of a good one that's real**) sound?" I asked her.

"Never heard of it. Where is it?" she asked.

"It's an Itallian restaurant up on Peach Street next to car lot." I told her trying to give her a good idea where it was.

"Never been there but I'm sure I can find it. Sounds good! Ok well, I'll see you at lunch, till then have a good day!" she said as she went to home room. I followed her example and also went to my home room.

* * *

My first two classes went without any incidents. At lunch I sat with Temari, and Hinata, also a few other people ended up joining us for lunch. Those other people being Kiba, Lee, and Ino, who was a surprise since she usually sat at another table.

"Hey Ino, what brought you over here all of a sudden?" Temari asked as she ate her lunch and stole Hinata's pizza crust.

"What, don't like me?" Ino said mocking to be hurt by Temari's words.

"Hardy-har-har. No, it's just that you usually don't sit here." Temari said giving here sarcastic laugh at first.

"Well I just felt like sitting with you guys. I'm your friend, aren't I?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it's just odd for someone, anyone, to pop up out of nowhere." I said.

"Well what about these two?" Ino asked gabbing her thumb toward Kiba and Lee.

"We pop up here all the time, just not on a day to day basis." Kiba said as he ate his sandwich.

"Oh so if I popped up more often then I could sit here without questioning?" Ino asked teasing them.

"Ugh!" Temari said in desperation as she lowered her head to the table with her arms thrown out around her.

Hinata giggled at Temari's actions and said "Temari just forget about it will you? She's just joking."

"Must she joke so much though?" Temari asked as she sat back up.

I noticed that it was about time to go. "Hey Temari if we don't go soon, we'll be late for class."

"Ee-gad" Temari said feigning surprise and shock, "now that wouldn't be good."

We began to walk up to the third floor were our next class, journalism, was. As we walked up there Temari became serious and looked at me and asked "hey Tenten are you going to be ok?"

Truthfully I had no idea, this was the class which both Sakura and Neji were in with me, but at least I had Temari to be there for support. "Yeah, I'm just going to ignore them."

"Ok, remember, I'm there if you need me." She said as we made it to the last flight of stairs.

Once upstairs, we say that everyone was waiting outside of the classroom, the teacher must not be there yet, as usual. It wasn't that the teacher was late, it was that all the clocks in this school were slightly different, that and the fact that everyone had first lunch in this class so we all finished lunch early and ended coming to class early.

I saw Sakura sitting next to Neji, who was silent. She waved to me while saying "Hi." Temari saw her wave and waved back while saying her own greeting, I just sat down. I could have sworn that Sakura's eye's seemed disgusted when Temari waved to her instead of me, but no one else seemed to notice.

Sakura was about to say something to me when the teacher came down the hall and unlocked the door, causing all the students to get up and gather their stuff.

Our teacher was Anko, a crazy woman with a lot of joke and funny stories. No, she wasn't really crazy, just she smiled a lot and loved to pick on people, especially the teacher next door, Kakashi.

Lucky for me I didn't sit next to Sakura, but unluckily for me I did sit next to Neji. The class was boring for the most part, we talked about current events which somehow ended up in some story from Anko.

When class ended Temari came up to me and walked part way to my next class stopping at her next class. When I got to my next class, language arts with Kurenai, I was greeted by Kiba as I sat down in my seat.

"So how are you?" he asked me.

"Fine, how about you?"I replied.

"Just peachy." He said with a smile. Something seemed to dance within his eyes that made me feel more comfortable than I had been in a few days.

"So I heard that you don't have anyone to go to the dance with." Kiba said and as he said it I felt that my heart was going to break again. How come everyone had to know about this!

"How do you know?" I asked what seemed to be a whine mixed with depression.

"Hinata told me. I had class with her last period." Kiba said looking sorry that he said it.

"Oh, yeah, I don't. Why?" I asked.

"Well do you want to go with me? Hinata was worried about you and asked me to ask you to the dance." Kiba said. I felt happy to know that my friends cared that much, but I could also tell that there seemed to be reluctance in Kiba's voice. I knew he didn't really want to go with me and I didn't know whether to feel hurt about it or wonder who he'd rather go with.

"I don't know you seem to want to go with someone else." I said and his face showed I was right.

"Yeah but that person asked me to take you so I figure that they want to go with someone else, and I want to make that person happy." Kiba said full of feeling. I felt really happy to know that he cared about someone like that and I knew now that he liked Hinata. It hurt me though to know that Hinata didn't think of him like that.

I sighed this was a lot going on all at once. "I don't know if I want a date, I'll tell Hinata thanks."

"Well we don't have to go as "dates", we could just go as friends. Please, that way I have a reason to hang out with Hinata and you don't have to be without a date par say." Kiba said his eyes showed that he really wanted to go.

"Ok, fine. We're planning on going to Geberelle's for dinner, but the time's not set yet, then we want to go glow-bowling. I'll let you know when all the times are set."

"Cool!" Kiba said, "wait do we have to let our parents know so they can go crazy over pictures and all that?" Kiba asked with a sense of dread in his voice.

I had to laugh at his antics, "No, that's only for couples, we're just friends, right?" I said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said also smiling. Just then Kurenai came in and began to teach class.

After class I went to my locker to grab my books that I need to do my homework and to put away the books I didn't need. And to my dread Sakura came up to me, I had no escape, I had to face her. Then I thought that I didn't have to worry, my life was going on just fine without her, I still had other friends and I had a date to the dance.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you." Sakura said as I continued to pack my book bag.

I sighed and looked at her "fine, go ahead." I said.

"Tenten, I didn't mean for that to happen," she began but I cut her off.

"What? You didn't mean to go to the dance with Neji?" I said the anger that I had harbored inside of me began to leak out.

"No! You see Neji asked me to the dance, I really tried to get him to ask you, but he ended up asking me. I'm sorry. I hope you're not too mad. If you want, I can hook you up with someone else." She offered after her explanation.

I calmed down a bit knowing that she wasn't the one to ask him out. "No that's all right, I forgive you. Anyway Kiba's going to the dance with me."I said. I grabbed my stuff and right before I was about to leave she stopped me.

"Hey, Tenten, am I still allowed to come to dinner with you guys?"

"Yeah." I said I felt sorry for her for some reason, her face seemed to show sorrow. "We're going to Geberelle's. I'll tell you the time later." I said as I left.

* * *

That night I was talking to Temari on the phone. "So how was the rest of you day after I last saw you?" Temari asked me.

"It was good. Kiba asked me to the dance."

"Aw! That's so cute! You two will look awesome together." Temari went into a sort of squeal.

"It's not like that." I said dousing her hopes "we're just going as friends."

"Oh, well that's ok! So did anything else happen today?"

"Yeah, Sakura came up to me before I left." I said.

"And what did she say?" Temari said her voice filled with concern.

"She told me that Neji asked her out and that she didn't mean to hurt my feelings." I said.

"Oh, well. If that's what she said." Temari said with doubt in her voice.

I didn't tell her about Sakura's offer. She didn't need to know about that. "Oh yeah dinner's going to be about 6-6:30." I said.

"Ok, so we can eat at about 6-6:30, then go to the dance at eight, and then glow-bowling at 11! Sounds perfect!"

"Alright well I have to go and finish my homework. Talk to you tomorrow." I said. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. But my life seemed to be that way lately, so that would be nothing knew. I pushed the feeling aside and went to do my homework.

* * *

**Ok! There you have it! Please review!! Make me a happy camper!! **

**Oh a note!! Everyone is roughly the same age!! So Temari, Tenten, and Sakura are all about 14-15 maybe even 16. **

**Alright I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. web of misplaced dates

**Heehee!! I'm back!! Thank you to all who reviewed!! You gave me the power to write!! **

**Ok so here's the recap!!**

"She told me that Neji asked her out and that she didn't mean to hurt my feelings." I said.

"Oh, well. If that's what she said." Temari said with doubt in her voice.

I didn't tell her about Sakura's offer. She didn't need to know about that. "Oh yeah dinner's going to be about 6-6:30." I said.

"Ok, so we can eat at about 6-6:30, then go to the dance at eight, and then glow-bowling at 11! Sounds perfect!"

"Alright well I have to go and finish my homework. Talk to you tomorrow." I said. I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. But my life seemed to be that way lately, so that would be nothing knew. I pushed the feeling aside and went to do my homework.

* * *

**Now on with the story!!**

The next day I got to school early to try and info all those who were going to the dinner of the time and place. I went to Hinata's home room and found that she was there along with Neji. Oh boy this was not going to be a picnic.

"Hey Hinata!" I greeted her.

"Hi Tenten. Why are you her so early? You usually don't get here for a little bit." Hinata pointed out.

"I know, but I need to find everyone and tell them the time and place for dinner. It's at 6pm at Gaberelle's. You know the Italian restaurant on Peach street, by the car lot?" I said.

"Oh! Ok, I know where Gaberelle's is! Oh who all is going? Maybe I could help you inform them." Hinata offered to help me. I felt relieved that she'd help.

"Ok, there's going to be Temari, Kiba, you , Lee, Ino, and Sakura." I said but before I could continue Hinata stopped me.

"Oh, Sakura's going? What happened?" she asked me a little quieter even though the room was beginning fill with people.

"Oh, she explained what happened. So it's all better now. Oh yeah, Neji will be coming to since he's Sakura's date." I said with a smile but Hinata didn't take the smile and became serious.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked with a serious face full of concern that almost scared me on her usually shy face.

"Uh, yeah." I said backing away slightly. "Um, yeah. I mean Kiba offered to take me so I'm all better!" I said regaining myself.

"Ok if you say so, then I guess I don't need to worry, much anyways. Someone always needs to worry about you!" Hinata said with a giggle.

"Oh, thanks a lot! Well I need to go and see who else I can find." I said and left with a small wave and smile.

I walked along the halls of the first floor or second if you counted the "ground floor" and soon spotted Sakura. I was reluctant to go over to her and tell her the time. I was still sorta sore about what had happened but I guess that'll just have to be ignored because she came up to me.

"Hey Tenten." she greeted me with her sweet smile that sat perfectly on her angelic face.

"Hi Sakura. Ok so dinner's at Gaberelle's at 6. Ok I hope you can make it." I said putting on a smile.

"Ok, is it alright if Neji comes?"

"Oh course! I mean he's your date. You wouldn't want to leave him behind."

"Well I didn't know if you were going to feel awkward with him there." Sakura said.

"It's alright I'll be with Kiba, so don't worry about me." I said then I realized that some how time managed to slip away and it was almost time for home room. "Well I'd better go to home room now. See you later."

Luckily for me I found Lee on my way and told him about the time and place for dinner. Then my day began as normal as always.

* * *

Later that day at lunch I was able to inform all those who I didn't get to earlier of the time and place for dinner. Ino sat with us again at lunch along with everyone else from the other day.

"Ok, so Sakura's coming to dinner after what she did to you?" Ino asked after I told her who all was going.

"What!? You know too? What is there a website about it somewhere that I don't know about?!" I partly yelled out.

"Um, not that I know about. But I have my ways of finding things out." She said with a cocky smile.

"So which one of them told you?" I asked.

"Temari." Ino stated bluntly.

"Hey don't say it so bluntly! It's not like I went around telling the whole school. I just was talking to her earlier and she caught on that something wasn't right so she annoyed me to tell her." Tamari said defending herself.

"Hey no need to make me sound so annoying." Ino defended.

"Ugh! I can't win can I?" Temari said throwing her hands up.

"Now, now, Temari. No need to stress out about this." Kiba said from across the table.

"Grr, you know if there wasn't a table between us you'd be dead." Temari threatened.

"Hey now temari, Kiba's going to the dance with Tenten. Don't kill him beforehand." Hinata joined in giggling at Temari's antics.

"Waa!! Why is everyone teaming up against me!!" Temari retorted to whining. "Tenten you won't leave me all alone will you?"

"What? Why am I being dragged into this?" I asked just to tease her.

"Oh fine I see what type of friend you are!! Lee, take my side!" Temari yelled at Lee.

Lee looked up confused at her outburst and sat there for a moment looking at everyone. I almost felt sorry for him. He looked so innocent and lost. But note the almost.

"Temari! You outburst of youthful need for help has made me decide that I shall side with you my youthful friend!!" Lee burst out. Everyone laughed at his sudden statement while poor Temari sweat dropped and mumbled something about not knowing if that was the best choice.

After a while lunch was over and we all went off to our next classes.

After third period I ran into Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted.

"Hey, Tenten I need to ask you something about the dinner. So you mind if I invite a few friends?"

"Oh no, go ahead. I don't mind. Just let me know how many so I can make the reservations." I told her wondering who she wanted to invite.

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

I walked into art class and we began our lesson since Deidara wasn't there to chat with Sasori. Today we had to draw self-portraits. I couldn't get mine right. It felt like I was missing something but what I didn't know.

At the end of class Sasori asked me if he could hang my picture up in the hall till the end of the year. I told him I didn't mind.

* * *

The next day at lunch everyone was there who sat there the day before. "Wow this is turning out to be a regular crowd." I said.

"Yeah well what do you expect? I mean I'm so amazing." Temari said joking around.

"Haha, you mean you're so full of it." Ino retorted.

"Ok I admit I'm full of it but at least I'm fun." Temari concluded.

"Um, Tenten I have a question about dinner." Hinata said sounding slightly nervous. "Is it alright if I bring a guest?"

"What? Yeah, of course!" I said then it dawned on me. "Oh my goosh!! Hinata who is it? Is it a guy?"

"Naruto asked me if I wanted to go with him since Sakura was already taken." Hinata said blushing. I felt happy for her. She deserved a nice date to the dance but there was something in her words that worried me but I couldn't figure it out at the moment.

"No way! When? When did this happen!?" Temari said jumping out of her seat with excitement.

"In second period."

"Aw, how cute! You two will be great together!" Ino said happily.

"Yeah, just great." Kiba said with a small tone of sadness, anger, and bitterness. "I'm going to go now." and with that Kiba left. I felt worried for him and also sorrow. I know I thought that Hinata deserved this but Kiba also deserved something like that.

"I'm going to go to. I need to grab something from the library." I said getting up and leaving. I wanted to make sure that Kiba was ok, I knew how he must be feeling.

I eventually caught up with him. "Hey." I said in greeting.

"Hey." Kiba said sadness evident in his voice.

"You ok?" I asked letting the worry show through.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I mean I was already going with you and there's no way to stop her from going to the dance with who she wants right?" Kiba said putting on a fake smile that I knew all too well from experience.

"Wow, you should really be the one going with her." I said barely above a whisper. I realized now that Kiba cared for Hinata, and he was willing to suffer as long as she is happy.

"Nah, I shouldn't. I mean who would you go with? Anyways Hinata is the one who asked me." Kiba said with a small but this time real smile.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and yet I was also happy. "Thanks" I said and then I gave him a hug. "You're too nice to be sad." I let go of him and waved good bye telling him to feel better.

I went up to my next class and found Temari waiting outside with a few others. "That doesn't look like the library to me." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yeah you see..." I began but she cut me off.

"Don't worry about it! I'm not going to slay you for it." she said laughing now. "Next time just tell me you're going to comfort him."

"Oh, ok...wait how do you know about that?" I asked accusingly.

"Heehee, Tenten, Tenten, when will you ever learn that I know everything that there is to know?" Temari replied with a tsk tsk. "Anyways besides knowing everything I could see that he was upset, and you being you were worried. So there you have it. Put one and one together to get two." she said with a large smile.

"Sometimes I think I should fear you." I stated bluntly as I walked into the class.

"You should always fear me." Temari answered coming in behind me.

* * *

Later that day before I left I spotted Hinata, Temari, and Ino all talking. I walked up to them to join in on their conversation.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Oh we were talking about going shopping for dresses for the dance this weekend." Temari answered.

"Yeah none of us have ours yet." Ino added.

"But I don't know. I mean I have some old ones I could wear." Hinata protested a little.

"Hinata, Hinata, you can't wear an old dress. Not when you have a date." I said. "Come on anyways if you don't find one you like you can always go to help us pick out our dresses."

"Please Hinata! Tenten's going! You have to come! It'll be a girls day out!" Ino pleaded.

"Oh alright! I'll ask my father. What day should we go?" Hinata asked giving in.

"How about Saturday. That way we beat the weekend rush then later that day we could have a sleep over or do something like that." I said rationalizing the best day to go.

"Awesome!! I'll ask my parents if you guys can sleep over at my house!" Ino said happily. "Oh, ew, never mind that, my parents are having guest stay over this weekend. Anyone else have a place we could crash at?"

"Um, I don't know if you want to stay at my house. I mean there are a couple factors we would have to face." Hinata said, I got the message, and I was thankful.

"You could come over to my house. You would just have to deal with my brothers...brother. Gaara will leave us alone, Kankuro is another story." Temari said.

"Well if you guys want to I could ask my dad. I'm sure he wont mind. But please somebody bring food. We don't have much. Actually to be specific we never have food." I said.

"Alright leave the food to us! We'll all bring some movies and snacks!! Oh I can't wait! See you guys tomorrow!" Ino said happily bounding off.

"And you accused me of being hyper when happy?" Temari asked rhetorically.

"Well I got to go you guys the bus is here. See you tomorrow." I said as I walked off. Now I needed to ask my dad and find out how many people were coming to the dinner too. That's not much for me.

**Yay I'm done with this chapter! Aw poor Kiba! Ok sorry it took so long. Thanks to all those who know they want to review!! Ok well I hope you like it and if not well you should tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can try to fix it! Ok well till next time!**


End file.
